


A Gentlemen's Agreement

by pixiedurango



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Feelings, Gen, Love, Love Triangles, Negotiations, Other, Romance, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:24:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4717637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiedurango/pseuds/pixiedurango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally I proudly present: the dudes talk! Blackwall and Cullen sit together and speak, no, negotiate about the love triangle nobody had asked for. Arya is not there but it’s all about her, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gentlemen's Agreement

**Author's Note:**

> Still that love triangle thing for Arya Trevelyan. If you don't like, move on.

„Commander, care for an ale?“ Blackwall had already placed a tankard in front of Cullen before he got an answer of any kind and also had placed himself on the other side of the table without another question.

The tavern was quiet at this daytime and Cullen had been only visiting to grab a quick bite after recruits’ training and before returning to his quills and papers.

Seemingly his schedule just had changed.

The Warden would not have approached him just for chitchat. The blond Commander remained silent but grabbed the tankard and took one sip to show he accepted drink and company. And the long due talk.

It had only been a question of time and Cullen knew that this day had been inevitable. Not after he never had been able - or even willing - to step back and bury his feelings for the Inquisitor. And she hers for him.

And right. „There should be some talk between you and me.“ Blackwalls grey eyes laid calm and serious on him. No rage, no open jealousy but a fire glowed deep down and Cullen stayed at guard, not sure what to expect.

„I agree, Warden Blackwall. We really should speak.“ Cullen gave back, raising his amber eyes and returned the look into the other mans eyes.

„Then know that I don’t blame any of you for what ever there is.“ Surprisingly vague. But at least no accusations.

Cullen had already opened his mouth to deny that there was anything to be blamed or to be sorry for, but then he kept his mouth shut and just nodded. Instead he asked: „How did you learn about it?“

Blackwall raised his eyebrows. „Is this even important? Arya told me.“

Cullen took a deep breath. „Yes, in fact it _is_ important. Knowing it from her first hand and not through some gossip is a difference you cannot deny.“

Blackwall thought a moment then nodded. „I see your point.“ He talked calm and allegedly confident but from how his hand was clenched around his tankard one could tell, that all this security was as much made up as Cullens.

„What has she told you?“ Cullen could not help he needed to know.

„That she has feelings for you, too.“

Cullen felt that there were things left unsaid but he didn’t insist. Instead he lifted his drink and with another sip he took opportunity to watch the older warrior over the tankards rim. They were so different but also so much alike in many aspects. Cullen was sure they both had witnessed their share of cruelty and sadness in this world. Arya surely was not into boys, she obviously had a thing for men with a past.

„What will you do?“ Cullen finally asked while he put back the tankard on the table.

Blackwall snorted an unhappy laugh. If Cullen had not been the man he was, he may have felt intimidated by it. A weaker man may have even considered to beat a retreat. But Cullen was ready to stand his ground. For Arya and the slightest hope he had left that one day she maybe would decide to be all his. Despite everything that was telling him otherwise and despite the little voice of consciousness that was saying him that his hope was already a lost one.

„What do you expect me to do?“ Blackwalls deep rumbling voice kept him from musing. „Do you expect me to call you to a duel, Commander? The _hell_ I’ll do! I will continue to remind myself that I am a lucky old bastard because a woman like the Inquisitor claims she loves me for what ever reasons she may have.“

She _loved_ him? Blackwalls words hit Cullen like a hammer. He already knew Arya had strong feelings for the Warden but he never had assumed that they ever had spoken about love. He was sure, Blackwall had not placed this bit of information for nothing. Or simply to brag about it. The two men had played chess often enough to know and to respect each others sense of tactics. So though he just felt his heart sink in his chest, Cullen did not jump on it and just nodded with a stonelike face, concentrating on the main battle and not on side brawls. Nevertheless there were questions he would have to ask Arya when they got opportunity. In the meantime he nodded: „No duels then. I’m relieved to hear that.“ He managed to put a cocky smirk on his mouth. „Too much attention and no matter how - the Inquisition can not afford to lose one of his best warriors...“ He ended with a chivalrous threat by implying that he would be the winner if they’d ever come to duel though.

Blackwall returned the smirk with a raised eyebrow. „In either way...“ he simply said and they both measured each other with glances. Not precisely hostile but with a kind of rivalry and even some respect for the other man’s warrior qualities. But still two men who were into the same woman. „Don’t get me wrong, Cullen.“ Blackwall resumed after a moment. „I neither like the idea of sharing the woman I love, nor am I willing to participate in constellations which require more than two persons in the same bed at the same time. Those days are clearly over.“ Blackwall stopped abruptly as if he already had told too much.

Now it was Cullens turn to raise an eyebrow in an almost amused way. „But?“

And like the Commander before, Blackwall gained some time to overthink his answer by lifting his tankard and taking a deep sip. 

„I will tell you exactly the same thing I told Arya before. Make of it what ever you wish.“ Blackwall took more ale, then continued: „A leader like, let’s say, Empress Celene would have simply taken what she desired. You, me and whom ever she wanted to fuck in addition. Not caring about us or how _we_ feel. And the minute she got bored or disappointed from us we would have been dismissed. From her bed. Her life. If things would go worse, even from our right to breathe. Do you agree so far?“ Blackwall focused Cullen with grey eyes and the Commander nodded and asked back: „So?“

„Arya is young. Reckless. Emotional. Passionate. _Sexual_. But never careless. Or cruel.“ Blackwall replied.

„I can agree to all of that.“

„So I can leave the decision what she wants, whom she needs and whom she decides to bed entirely to her and her alone as long as all of us stay respectful with what ever there may be going on.“

Cullens amber eyes changed expression for a second but he was able to hide his feelings when he realized that this apparently balanced arrangement still held some traps for him. A moment of sadness crept into Cullens mind but he covered it with a neutral professionalism which he had trained to cover up his emotions during his his long Templar years.

If he went out of this negotiations without bringing his own position on the table, making his own point clear and acknowledged, there would possibly never be the chance again to change anything. So he focused once more and withstand the urge to clear his throat before he spoke.

„Your calmness and generosity are well acknowledged, Warden Blackwall.“ He began and bravely held the others glance. „But don’t you agree that it is way too easy to be generous for someone who already has the privilege to do all the things openly which you now offer me to do, too, just as long as I hide them?“

Blackwall frowned. „And that means what?“

„That _you_ are the one who walks by her side. _You_ are the one who gets her to dance, to hold and kiss her in public and _you_ are the one who comes officially to stay in her chambers where ever the Inquisitor lays her head. I am the one who has to sneak in and out at it’s best and will never be the one to be officially announced.“

Blackwall smiled. Almost compassionate. „I would agree with you if it was mine to decide. And for sure I would argue the same, if I’d been in your place. But all this was never my idea. Or yours. She was into you before I even was part of the Inquisition. So obviously nothing was ours to decide. And _I_ don’t offer you anything. _She_ made the decision to commit herself to me. I told her not to, for I’m not worthy of all this attention but she wouldn’t argue about it. Not that I would complain, nevertheless: Her decision. That she’s still is into you makes it neither easier nor more pleasant but I will deal with it. In my opinion the only thing we can do is either to take it or to leave it. I made my decision and it was not easy.“

„You thought about ending it?“ Cullen asked, not trying to hide the surprise in his voice.

„More than once. But I won’t. I can’t“ Blackwalls voice was calm. Too calm. „I shouldn’t had let it go that far from the beginning. When I told her, she laughed. Every time. And kept going.“

Cullen snorted. „I can imagine that. She’s tenacious.“

„She better be!” Blackwall chuckled. „She’s the one who has to save this fucking world. She has to deal with so much crap. We only can help her by being there for her when she needs us. I am ready to try to be what ever she needs, Commander.“

„Well, Blackwall.“ Cullen leaned back and stretched out his long muscular legs under the table. Put his fingers together in front of his chest, seemingly observing the man in front of him. But truth was, he needed time to think. He took his time to consider. No matter what Blackwall had called it. This had been a negotiation and an offer of some sort. An odd peace offer in the name of unity among the Inquisition. But was this really something that could work? Was this what _he_ really wanted and needed? Being the man in the shadows? If anything at all? Could he handle this? There was so much at stake. And he struggled with so many other things already. Would he be able to handle it? But then he reminded himself that in fact he was handling it already. Since the very first day Arya Trevelyan had stumbled into his life. So why not giving it a try? What could get worse than how it was already? Or maybe there even was a chance things worked out in a way no one would expect today? Finally he made his decision just as Blackwall had made his. Cullen tried to look and sound confident. „Maybe _both_ we are what she needs. I cannot say I am the happiest man about it but I am willing to agree to what you just suggested: Respect in what ever we do and leaving it to her to take things further or not.“

„Good then. Commander,“ Blackwall hesitated. Cullen sensed there was something that still bothered the Warden beside the matters they were just talking but he could not guess what. Nevertheless it was a kind of an unpleasant situation for both of them and though Blackwall seemed to be in the stronger position there was something dark and sorrowful lingering beyond. And when he spoke, Cullen could feel that it was not an easy thing for Blackwall to say: „You are a good man, Cullen. And I know you will take good care of her, if...“ Blackwall clearly made himself stop in the middle of the sentence.

Cullen noticed but was not suspicious at all. Death was a common threat among their profession and they were used to deal with it but this did not mean that they found it easier to think about that the own life could end every other day. And so he just nodded before he replied what every soldier would have replied:

„We can never be sure if we make it out of a battle or a brawl alive but we are always doing our best. And I wish nobody harm who obviously owns the heart of the Inquisitor. So just stay save out there and do what I can’t: Protect her! From the moment she steps outside the keeps’ gate until she returns savely. For Makers sake, take care that she lives!“

Blackwall sighed deeply. Something between relieved and still worried. „Never have taken an order that serious, Commander.“

And they let their tankards chink, having finally found at least one point they both could agree on wholeheartedly.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
